oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Garden of Tranquillity/Quick guide
Details Farming *Completion of Creature of Fenkenstrain |items = *The ring of charos *All tool leprechaun tools **A rake **A seed dibber **A spade **Secateurs (Magic secateurs work) **A watering can **A gardening trowel *3-5 supercompost (for marigolds, cabbage, and onions to make them survive better) *A marigold seed *3-6 Cabbage seeds (planting both allotments isn't required but doubles chances of surviving) *3-6 Onion seeds (planting both allotments isn't required but doubles chances of surviving) **All three different seeds can be bought from the Draynor Seed Market **Farming payment will not work for this quest *A hammer *A fishing rod *A rune/pure essence *2 Plant cures (more is advised for diseased plants along the way) *A pestle and mortar *A filled plant pot *2 Compost Recommended: *An amulet of nature *Something to do while you wait for patches to grow *A fishing/fly fishing rod (at least in your bank; ultimately optional but highly recommended) *Items and runes to teleport to the following locations: **Varrock **Draynor Village (amulet of glory) **Port Phasmatys farm (Ectophial) **Ardougne farm **Catherby farm **Burthorpe tavern (games necklace) **Edgeville Monastery (combat bracelet or amulet of glory to Edgeville) **Lumbridge **Falador }} Walkthrough Starting out * Talk to Ellamaria at the garden east of the palace. (1) * Talk to Ellamaria 'again '''to obtain the trolley. (1) * Talk to the Wise Old Man in Draynor Village with the ring of charos. (1) * Quiz answers: ** Show them a range of colours… ** Take his generous gift… ** It’s absolutely... ** Put on the silly helmet and jump… ** You of course… ** Ask me nicely… ** No, especially… Gathering seeds * See to the survival of your crops as you see fit. * Always have on you: A rake, seed dibber, spade, secateurs, watering can, gardening trowel, and ring of charos(a). * Equip the ring of charos(a). Lyra west of Port Phasmatys ''Items required: 3-6 onion seeds * Talk to Lyra, options: 1, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 1. * Grow onions (both patches reduce chance of failure). * Once grown, talk to Lyra for the orchid seeds. Kragen north of Ardougne Items required: 3-6 cabbage seeds * Talk to Kragen, options: 1, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 1 * Grow cabbages (both patches reduce chance of failure). * Once grown, talk to Kragen for the snowdrop seeds. Elstan south of Falador Item required: a marigold seed * Talk to Elstan, options 1, 2, 3, 2, 2, 1. * Grow marigolds in the patch. * Once grown, give them to Elstan for the delphinium seeds Dantaera in Catherby Item required: a filled plant pot (can be bought from the nearby store) * Talk to Dantaera, options: 1, 2, 2, 2. * Travel to Ice Mountain. * Use secateurs on the White Tree located on the northern part of the Ice Mountain. * Put the cutting in your plant pot and water it. Brother Althric at the Edgeville monastery Item required: a fishing rod * Talk to Brother Althric, option 2. * Run over to Edgeville and throw the ring of charos(a) down the well, then go and pick 4 seeds from the red, pink, and white roses from the monastery. * Retrieve your ring with a fishing rod or return to Fenkenstrain's Castle if you destroyed it. Bernald behind the Burthorpe pub Items required: a rune/pure essence, a hammer, 2 plant cures, and a pestle and mortar. * Talk to Bernald, options: 2, 1. * Use 1 plant cure on the vines. * Talk to Bernald again. * Talk to Alain by the Taverley tree patch, options: 1, 1. * Crush rune/pure essence with a hammer then grind the shards with a pestle and mortar. * Add this to the other plant cure and use it on the vines. * Talk to Bernald to get the vine seeds. Lumbridge Castle * Use the trolley on the statue of a king. * Push the trolley east over the bridge then place it on the eastern plinth in the garden. Falador Square * Use the trolley on the statue. * Push the trolley north through the gate then place it on the southern plinth in the garden. Gardening ''Items required: 2 buckets of compost or supercompost. '' * Return to Ellamaria’s garden. * Fill the 2 plant pots with compost. * Plant everything. They take 10–15 minutes to grow and cannot die. * Talk to Ellamaria. * Talk to King Roald, options: 1, 2, 2. (Make sure you have the Ring of charos (a) equipped when talking to King Roald or he will not follow you into the garden.) * Watch the cutscene. Quest complete! Reward * Quest points * Farming experience *An activated ring of charos - Players can wear the activated ring to charm various NPCs to pay less for certain services, or get choices that are otherwise unavailable. *An apple tree seed *An acorn *5 Guam seeds *4 Dose compost potion, can be used on a full compost bin to turn compost into supercompost. *After the quest, the player can visit the garden and pick 4 fruits from the white tree. They regrow after some time, similar to other fruit bearing trees. Each fruit restores about 8% of energy. Required for completing *Swan Song *Varrock Diary (Medium, pick a white tree fruit) Trivia *The player spoof that comes and attacks the two guards while you're taking the Falador statue has the same name as the PKer that the Wise Old Man asks you about. *Since the seventh question has two correct answers, it is possible that just getting six out of seven correct is all that is needed. Upon trying, any answer to the seventh question will work so long as the previous six were answered correctly. *Despite the fact that Queen Ellamaria refers to the patches as "they have been filled with extremely fertile soil that was very expensive to import", you still use regular compost on the plant pots to plant the orchids.